


You. Me. And a little experiment.

by GabyEliAlexz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, It can be read as platonic or romantic, Just them bonding a little bit, M/M, idk what this is, is this fluff, ne just wanting to write Intrulogical l
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabyEliAlexz/pseuds/GabyEliAlexz
Summary: Logan and Remus just bonding a bit.Looking for a friend? Maybe?I’m sorry, I don’t even know how to explain this little thing.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	You. Me. And a little experiment.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Logan looked up from his book wondering who might be knocking at his door. Since they had accepted Deceit into the “light sides”, into the main table, he has been completely forgotten.

At the end, Janus could be logical, he could replace him and no one would notice, they listened to him. Why keep wasting time trying to be listened and professional when Deceit just had to appear and everyone listened to him? What step did he miss? 

He sighed feeling his eyes prickling a bit. Another three knocks at his door and he breathed in. He didn’t cry. It was useless to cry. 

He focused on his door and closed the book. 

“Come in”

The door opened slowly and a pair of a little crazy eyes looked at him. Remus.

“Nerdy wolverine, are you busy? No? Ok” he came in with a smile that meant trouble and closed the door behind him. 

“Hello, Remus. It’s a surprise seeing you around here.” 

“A surprise? But I come to your room all the time, you have interesting books”

“Remus, you can’t just break in into my room without permission” 

“Whatever you say Logie bear.” That mischievous smile was still on his lips. “To the point, what do you say about you and me and the imagination and a little experiment, eh?” 

He raised an eyebrow growing suspicious by every passing second. But he was feeling rather lonely by himself in his room and the experiment part was calling him. 

“What kind of experiment are we talking about?” He said trying to not give anything away. He was serious and not at all eager about that.

“Whatever you want” Remus said, his smile growing. That meant Logan was interested, wasn’t he? Maybe he found a new friend, one that doesn’t abandon him, not like Janus or Virgil. “We could maybe recreate some anatomy classes” he wiggled his eyebrows and laughed, “or we could maybe do some scientific experiments that can’t be done in the outside world, but in the imagination everything is possible, what if we create a new species?! That would be fun, or...” and he started to ramble. 

Logan looked at him, Remus was so passionate, he bit his lip suppressing a smile and nod. 

“I would gladly go with you to the imagination. It sounds interesting, I would like to see how accurate Thomas’ imagination can be” he agreed to accompany him.

Remus’ eyes lighted up and he started to clap his hands. 

“You won’t regret it, nerd. Let’s go!” He took his hand and sinked out. This was going to be fun. 


End file.
